Abnegation
Abnegation is one of the five factions in the world of Divergent, the one and only faction dedicated to selflessness and forgetting oneself for the sake of others. __TOC__ History Formation Abnegation was formed by those who blamed selfishness for human nature's faults. They believe in selfless actions and attaining peace through the elimination of selfishness. Divergent Abnegation is the faction that the protagonist was born into. As such, it holds importance to the novel's plot. During the end of the novel, Abnegation was overthrown by an alliance between Erudite and Dauntless causing a collapse of the government. Most of its leaders were killed during the initial confrontation while few were able to flee to Amity. Description Virtue Abnegation value the virtue of selflessness over any other. Abnegation initiates upon attaining membership are forced to reject a life of vanity and self-indulgence, protecting themselves from greed and envy which are considered forms of selfishness. Gossiping, using the mirror for long periods of time and buying luxury items are forbidden. As an Abnegation, the focus of their lives will be in serving others instead of themselves, anything done for self-enjoyment is thereby discouraged. Members are expected to be compliant to others at all times, even if that person is in Abnegation as well. They take the stairs and allow the elevators to be used by others. It is not unnatural for strangers on the streets to see an Abnegation helping them with anything such as carrying their groceries or treating their injury. Immoral actions are not a trait of an Abnegation such as the usage of guns for violence. The faction mandates that guns be only used for self-defense. Their morally incorruptible quality makes them the only reasonable faction to be able to govern the city as political leaders. Because of their apparent submissive nature, it oftentimes allow other factions to think of them as weak. Physical Traits Members of Abnegation upon being initiated are mandated to be free of self-indulgency. As such, they must wear no clothing that might otherwise be gluttonous or luxurious. Clothing is all gray and simple and the only adornment allowed is a watch. Female Abnegation typically wear their hair in a bun/knot. Male Abnegation are known to cut their hair very short. Functions All of the fifty councilmen who rule the government are representatives from Abnegation, since their commitment to selflessness would supposedly allow them to make rational decisions for the sake of others. Faction-Relations Abnegation, despite being seen as peaceful, neutral, and calm, have a fierce ongoing rivalry with the Erudite. Abnegation is in charge of the government, and the Erudite, who seek power, believe that they are in fact selfish people who only provide for their own faction. It is very rare for a child born into Abnegation transfer to Erudite and vice-versa, though it has been seen before, for example, Caleb Prior switched to Erudite. This means that parents and family of the Abngeation who switch to Erudite cannot visit their children as Erudite have banned the Abnegation from entering their compund. Stiff is slang for Abnegation, and is commonly used by the Dauntless to describe those from Abnegation. Abnegation transfers to Dauntless are rare, so Beatrice Prior's choice was a fairly radical one. The Dauntless have little respect for the peace and seeming weakness and cowardice of the Abnegation; the Abnegation would likely have little to do with the Dauntless, as their faction provides the defense and military for all the factions, and the Abnegation do not approve of violence or weapons except in times of self-defense. Abnegation is generally on good terms with Amity. Abnegation's relationship with Candor is more or less unknown. Members *Andrew Prior (transfer from Erudite) *Natalie Prior (transfer from Dauntless) *Marcus Eaton *Susan Black *Beatrice Prior (left Abnegation in Divergent) *Caleb Prior (left Abnegation in Divergent) Former Members *Beatrice Prior (transferred to Dauntless) *Caleb Prior (transferred to Erudite) *Tobias Eaton (transferred to Dauntless) *Robert Black Abnegation Manifesto "I will be my undoing If I become my obsession. I will forget the ones I love If I do not serve them. I will war with others If I refuse to see them. Therefore I choose to turn away from my reflection, To rely not on myself But on my brothers and sisters, To project always outward Until I disappear." * (*Some members add a final line: “And only God remains.” That is at the discretion of each member, and is not compulsory.) Abnegation Initiation Abnegation's initiation ceremony is a quiet affair. The initiates, who spend thirty days performing community service before they can become full members, sit side by side on a bench. One of the older members reads the Abnegation manifesto, then all of the older members wash the initiates feet. Then they all share a meal, each person serving food to the person on his left. Trivia *Bow heads when greeting as a form of respect to one another. *Members are only allowed to stand in front of the mirror on the second day of every third month for a haircut. *Families move together in harmony, after dinner parties everyone in attendance help to clean-up afterwards. *The houses in the Abnegation sector are all the same size and shape. *Not every family is religious, but some are. *Taught that physical contact is powerful, displayed affection is rare. *Children aren’t supposed to speak at the dinner table unless their parents ask them a direct question. Their listening ears are a gift to their parents, and then after dinner their parents give them the gift of their listening ears in the living room. *Co-eds never sleep in the same room. *Don’t believe in decorating rooms. They see art as impractical, and its appreciation is time that could be spent serving others. *Don’t form real friendships because it is hard to do when no one feels like they can accept help or talk about themselves. *On visiting day, initiates are allowed to visit their families and to visit with them as adults for the first time. They don’t need permission to speak, and are allowed to ask questions at the dinner table. *Their funerals are a somber occasion. Everyone gathers to support the family of the deceased. There is no laughter, shouting, or joking. *Most of what they eat is frozen or canned because the farms are far away. *Eat dinner at the table. They always pass food to the right and wait to eat until everyone has been served. (Tris' family) *Eat plain food and don't drink alcohol. *Believe kisses are not meant to be shared in public. *View suicide as an act of selfishness because someone who is truly selfless does not think of himself often enough to desire death. *Guilt is used as a tool, rather than a weapon against the self. They use it to remind themselves to do better the next time. *They don't celebrate birthdays because it would be self-indulgent. *Wear gray clothes and gray robes. Category:Factions